A Sweet Angel
by Candy S. Trufflette The Cat
Summary: Everything needs a little light to guide them the way. But what would happen if the light needed some people to guide it the way? In this case, someone with Photokinesis.


**I don't own the characters, they belong to SEGA.** **Candy and her parents belong to me. Her father will be good in the story.**

* * *

"Mommy!? Daddy?!"

A light pink, female hedgehog was screaming and coughing from the smoke emitted from the fire in the room. How did this all started you ask? Well, it all started in the kitchen.

_Flashback:_ _The little girl's mother was cooking supper for her family. She finished making the veggie soup, and she was about to serve it. That was until the little girl ran into the kitchen with a worried expression on her face. Her face was nearly covered with tears and she was glowing a faded blue light._

_"Mommy! Ms. Panda got hurt!"_

_"Let me see Ms. Panda." The mother requested._

_The girl handed her a pink and blue panda doll and the lone arm._

_"Don't worry sweetie, Ms. Panda is going to be fine."_

_The__ mother took the pot of soup and carefully placed it onto the counter while holding the doll._

_"Okay. Let's go fix Ms. Panda." The mother informed._

_The little girl nodded as she exited the room with her mother. But what they didn't know was that stray pieces of stuffing from the doll fell into the flames on the stove. The fire enlarged and a small ember touched a roll of paper towels. It ignited to flames and in a matter of minutes, everything flammable became...well...in flames!_

And here we are now.

"Mommy, daddy, where are you?! I'm scared!?" The little hedgehog cried, coughing louder from the smoke.

She fell onto the ground and continued to cough.

"Someone...help me..."

A blue blur dashed into the burning building with a lavender blur following behind it. "Who are they?" is what some of you would ask. Well, their heroes of course! The blue blur is Sonic the Hedgehog and the lavender blur is Blaze the Cat.

"Hey! Is anyone in here?!" Sonic yelled, covering his mouth and nose with a wet cloth.

The little girl was in the room across from the living room, the play room. Her ears perked up from hearing Sonic yell.

"Yes! In here!" The little child cried, coughing harder.

Both Sonic and Blaze were worried. When they heard her voice, they knew that they had to get to the girl, and fast. But it would be difficult, planks of flaming wood and debris were blocking the doorway to the play room.

"Don't worry, just stay calm! We'll get you out!" Blaze shouted.

She started to calm the inflamed wood with her powers. The fire lowered just enough for Sonic to rush in the room.

"Don't worry, me and my friend are gonna get you outta here." Sonic reassured the girl while picking her up bridle style.

He put the wet cloth over her mouth and nose to keep her from breathing in anymore smoke. He ran to his feline friend and looked at her then the young girl.

"Let's juice." Sonic told her. Both him and Blaze nodded in agreement.

Sonic and Blaze dashed out of the building with the child in Sonic's arms. Firetrucks and ambulances were outside of the inflamed house along with a crowd of mobians and humans. Even their friends were there in the front of the crowd. When they saw that they were safely out of the fiery house, they cheered seeing that they were unharmed.

(A few minutes later)

* * *

Their friends ran towards them, worried about them and the child. Well, except Shadow.

"Sonic! Blaze! Are you guys okay?" Amy asked worryingly.

"Shhh..She's sleeping.." Blaze whispered, pointing at the sleeping child. The hedgehog was indeed sleeping in Sonic's arms.

The little girl yawned and went back to her slumber. She even nuzzled Sonic and purred like a little kitten. The girls aaw'ed at the sight of it.

"She's so cute." Tikal squeaked happily but quietly. The girls nodded in agreement from her statement.

Her face was stained with tears, her fur and clothes were nearly covered in ashes and dust, and her skin had a few 2nd degree burns from the flames and scratches from the debris.

"Oh dear...She's hurt..." Cream said sadly, her chao friend, Cheese, agreed with her in chao language. Both of their eyes were welling up with tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. The doctors should be able to help her." Amy reassured them.

"Mommy...Daddy..." The little girl groaned softly during her slumber.

"Speaking of which, where are her parents?" Knuckles asked with a little curiosity.

The Sonic Crew searched for her parents, but they weren't around. They thought they were badly injured from the house, or worse...They felt sorry for the girl if she found out.

"Poor thing...What should we do...?" Tikal said with a saddened tone.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of her." Tails remarked.

The others nodded in agreement. They then saw something glimmering around her neck; it was a locket with a heart shaped sapphire encrusted in it. There was a name written on it. The name said "Candy S. Trufflette" in cursive handwriting.

" Oooh~, that's a pretty little gem." Rouge said, reaching for the necklace.

"Don't even think about it bat girl." Knuckles grumbled annoyed.

"Okay, okay. No need to get so mad Knuckie." Rouge replied, flirting with the red echidna.

Tails then looked at the locket with curiosity.

"Hmm...It says here that her name is Candy." He informed them.

"That's a nice name." Amy commented.

"I agree." Cream and Cheese added.

"Welcome to the family Candy." Silver whispered, petting her head gently.

Candy giggled and purred softly in her sleep. They all smiled softly at her reaction. Well, everyone except Shadow, who was smirking a tiny bit.

"_This girl...She reminds me of Maria slightly...Don't worry Maria, I'll protect her..._" Shadow thought.

It was then decided. They were going to take care of her.

* * *

**A/N: This is my very first story. I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
